


Accidental

by solarbaby614



Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey fell down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 05-27-08.

"I hate you." Casey muttered as he pressed the ice against his forehead.

RJ had the decency too look ashamed as he leaned against the wall beside him. "I'm sorry; it was quite the fall though."

"Shut up." He leaned back in the booth, wincing as he shifted the bag. "I was too busy taking a header down the stairs to really notice."

"What exactly happened?" Fran was sitting opposite the tiger, concerned. Casey sent the wolf a dark look, who was trying unsuccessfully to cover a snicker. "Or do I really want to know?" Casey's blush and RJ's wolfish grin answered her question better than any words could. "So I'll just chalk it up to Casey being clumsy?"

"Hey!" The man in question gained an offended look; his mate just reached over and patted his shoulder comfortingly. Casey considered tossing the bag of ice at the patronizing wolf master. "Your boss just sent me crashing down the stairs."

RJ frowned and shook his head. "I never pushed you."

"I didn't say that you pushed me."

Fran just rolled her eyes and walked back to the kitchen, muttering something about a 'lover's quarrel'.

"I really didn't mean to make you fall."

"I know." Casey sighed and looked up at him.

RJ leaned over the back of the bench, resting his chin on the tiger's shoulder. "Okay, so maybe I was a little--."

"Amorous?" Casey supplied, sliding his free hand through his mate's hair. He jerked slightly as RJ playfully nipped at his neck.

The master shook his head and nuzzled into the neck. "I was going to say enthusiastic."

"Enthusiastic?" Casey shifted away from him, turning to look into the annoyed set of eyes. "You practically attacked me at the top of the stairs."

When asked, Lily had once referred to the two's relationship as confusing at the best of times and turbulent most at the worst. No one would have exactly been surprised to walk in on the two arguing one minute and then have them be practically on top of each other the next.

So it really hadn't shocked anyone when the two were practically at each other's throat earlier. The argument hadn't really been over anything really important, just annoyances that were coming to a head at the moment.

By the end of it Casey had finally thrown his hands up in frustration and turned to leave, going try to take out some of his frustrations by talking a run. But right as he had made it to the top of the stairs, he'd felt a hand snag the back of his shirt and spin him around. Immediately ready for another confrontation, Casey had been startled to find a mouth swallowing his protests. The kiss had been messy and hot, a fight for dominance as much as anything else at the time.

RJ had locked his hand on his tiger's waist, keeping the cub plastered against him as he continued his assault. Unfortunately, the moment he had pulled back and released him, Casey went from precariously teetering at the top of the stairs to plunging down them.

Casey shook his head at the recent memory, shifting the bag of rapidly melting once again. Condensation from the bag dripped down his forehead, racing down the side of his face only to be stopped as tongue brushed it away. The move sent a shiver down his spine.

A self-satisfied smirk made its way to RJ's face. "What if I promise not to kiss you at the top of the stairs anymore?"

"Then where are you planning to?" He teased back.

The master didn't as much as blink. "Wanna find out?"

Casey turned three shades of red before sending the wolf a grin.

The bag of melted ice was left abandoned on the table as RJ proceeded to drag his mate away, making sure to keep a firm grip on Casey's wrist should he decided to take another header down the stairs.


End file.
